Por favor, rebobinar
by Ilye-aru
Summary: De diez años en el pasado, hacia adelante. Y a la inversa, porque parecen nunca coincidir en el tiempo. Hibari/Chrome.


**Título:** Por favor, rebobinar.  
**Personajes:** TYL!Hibari/TYL!Chrome. TYL!Hibari, Chrome.  
**Rating:** G.  
**Advertencias:** ERH. ¿RARO? Ni idea. Y spoilers de algunos capítulos recientes.  
**Resumen:** Hibari, Chrome, y todo lo que viene entremedio.  
**Comentarios:** No pregunten, se me ocurrió así porque sí, lol. ¿Y por qué no hay más fics de Chrome en español? Sob.

* * *

Débil, como un pajarillo asustado. Eso es lo que parece ante sus ojos, cuando Hibari Kyouya la ve por primera vez.

(Cinco años después, esa primera impresión se mantiene casi sin ningún cambio. _Casi_.)

-

A larga distancia, podrían lucir iguales. Pero mira de cerca, obsérvala: Es pequeña y suave, con la cara delicada de una muñeca y rodeada de un aura a su alrededor que habla de fragilidad y delicadeza. Tan etérea, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Débil, como si apenas pudiera pararse en sus propios pies. Es la vulnerabilidad de su cuerpo lo que hace que Hibari quiera morderla hasta matarla.

(No es más que un contenedor, una vasija para un poder más grande y _detestable_)

La única cualidad que puede apreciar en esa mujer es su silencio. Acepta aliarse a Dokuro Chrome en las misiones solamente porque trabaja como una sombra.

(Es calma, la niebla callada que no deja ningún rastro.)

Hibari puede tolerarla.

-

Levanta una mano, despacio. _Ven_, susurra.

Hibird se sienta en la palma de su mano, quieto y contento. La tranquilidad que la envuelve resulta contagiosa hasta para aquel pájaro. Y con una sonrisa en el rostro, acaricia la cabeza del ave con las yemas de sus dedos.

(Murmura como extrañará a la criatura, la suavidad de sus plumas)

Hibari la observa con desinterés. Sin ningún motivo especial.

—Te vas —no es una pregunta; es un hecho.

—No por mucho —su voz es suave y tan etérea como su presencia. Apenas hace esfuerzo en hacerse escuchar, con una pausa leve en el tono de voz. Hay algo más que quiere decir, pero el mensaje queda obvio en el aire.

_Hay algo que debo hacer_.

Se marcha después de avisar al resto de la familia, dejando un sendero desvanecido y la promesa de regresar lo más rápido posible a casa. _Desaparecer es lo que más le acomoda, pero volver es lo que más desea._

Hibari no cree en sus promesas.

Y no es como si a él le importara.

(Porque Chrome sólo busca redención y un futuro que no le pertenece, sueña con poder reunirse con su salvador, quien ha hecho tanto por ella.

Está en deuda. Y pagará con la promesa de devolverle la libertad.

Tal y como él le dio la vida.)

-

_Dokuro Chrome. Paradero Desconocido. Sin comunicación reciente._

Hibari no está sorprendido.

Y van cinco años.

-

Antes de que se marchase (desvaneciera), hubo un momento en el cual dejó de molestarle su presencia o su voz. Incluso, podía tocarla.

(Y si habla lo hace tan poco, tan bajo, que es como si el único sonido proveniente de ella fuese el sonido de los latidos de su corazón, suave y casi inexistente.

Hubo una vez en que pegó el oído a su pecho, con el ceño fruncido, desarmado, y--

_Escuchó_.)

Alguna vez Dokuro Chrome no fue _nada_.

Cinco años después, es una constante.

_Ahora_, no es más que una criatura débil e inútil, un humano más. Una niña agonizando con un cuerpo incompleto y un anillo en su dedo.

(Bruscamente, coloca una mano en la base de su cuello y la levanta sin cuidado: la única manera de hacerla reaccionar.

Es débil, _débil débil débil._

Ni siquiera la sombra de la mujer en la que se convertirá.)

Herbívoros como ella no valen su tiempo.

Pero en lugar de dejarla morir, _habla_:

—Deja de ser tan inútil y _vive._

_Silencio._

_Luego, muy luego, puede oírla respirar como quien se hunde bajo el agua y se empeña en subir a la superficie._

-

Alguna vez, le dijo: _Me aseguraré de hacerte fuerte_ y en respuesta ella sólo hizo una reverencia y le agradeció por su paciencia.

(Odia a los guardianes de la niebla y las ilusiones y a Rokudo Mukuro y todo lo que no es real.

Pero ella se siente _real_ en sus manos, tibia. La base de su cuello, la textura del cabello, la curvatura de sus senos, la suavidad de sus manos. Se sienten _reales_.

No tiene idea de cuando fue que asimiló aquel hecho.)

-

En cualquier minuto diez años ya no lo son y el reloj vuelve a correr hacia atrás.

En cualquier minuto, la persona que fue antes es en quien debe confiar ahora para poder ganar sus batallas.

_Te lo dejo a ti_, es el mensaje para sí mismo.

-

Hay un lugar al que siempre está dispuesto a volver y allí, en la azotea de Namimori hay un rostro familiar esperándolo.

(Dokuro Chrome jamás se había visto tan real.)


End file.
